Living up to the second B
by PrincessPatrice
Summary: Tony deals with an unexpected visitor and the consequences. Because of this he and Gibbs try to repair their friendship. Warning: some mentions of child abuse. Tony/Gibbs Father/Son Tony/Abby friendship
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

This story is for Choas Babe who asked me to write a story post-Mexico and post-Agent Afloat, something happens Tony and Gibbs doesn't seem to give a damn. Abby confronts Gibbs about it. Hope you like it.

_NCIS is still not mine, but I will continue to borrow it and add my own twists._

* * *

Tony ran through the streets with the rain pouring heavily around him. His lungs burned but he was gaining on the suspect. Just another minute and he would have him. Tony used the last of his energy to surge forward and tackled the man ahead of him.

They both dropped hard to the ground and the man started to struggle. Tony was exhausted and the man managed to get a few good punches in before Tony pinned him and cuffed him. Tony had just hauled the man to his feet when Gibbs arrived in the car.

"Took you long enough DiNozzo." Gibbs said as Tony shoved the man into the back seat.

Tony closed the back door and hurried around to the passenger side. He was just about to get in when Gibbs threw a news paper onto the seat.

"Don't want the seat getting wet." Gibbs said.

Tony sighed and sat on top of the news paper. His lungs were still burning so he pulled in a few deep breaths as he buckled his seat belt.

Gibbs drove quickly to the Navy yard causing the suspect to be thrown around the back seat, not that Gibbs was worried.

As soon as the car stopped Gibbs got out and pulled the suspect, Kevin Granger out of the car. Gibbs dragged the man, who was limping, into the building and dumped him in an interrogation room.

"Leave him sit there for a while." Gibbs said as Tony slowly followed his team leader. "Go get changed and hurry back."

"Yes boss." Tony sighed and slowly made his way to the locker room.

He pulled out his spare set of clothes and quickly dried himself off. He was soaked through so had to change out of everything, including his sock and underwear.

He dressed himself and hurried back to his desk where Gibbs was waiting.

"What do we know about the suspect?" Gibbs asked as Tony sat down.

"Not a lot boss." McGee replied hesitantly. "He went to school with our dead lieutenant and has kept in contact with him."

"Kevin Granger is 25." Tony added. "He is an only child, his father left them when he was only 7 and his mother raised him. She died last year of cancer. He didn't do that well in school academically but he was on the football team. As McGeek mentioned he was friends with lieutenant Coutland from school and has remained friends. They have kept in contact through e-mail and phone until recently. That's when Kevin moved here."

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"He fits the description of the man seen fighting with our lieutenant on night he was killed." Ziva added.

"DiNozzo with me." Gibbs said and headed for the interrogation room. "Ziva, McGee, viewing room."

All three agents hurried to catch up with Gibbs, with Tony lagging behind.

Gibbs gave Tony an annoyed glance before they both went into the room.

"Do you know why you are here Kevin?" Tony asked.

"You said it was to do with Pete." Kevin replied.

"Yeah I did." Tony agreed. "Pete is dead and you were the last person to see him alive."

Kevin looked up and looked from Tony to Gibbs and then back down again but there was no surprise showing on his face.

"Tell us what happened that night." Tony asked gently.

"We went out for some drinks." Kevin replied as he looked up at Tony with tears in his eyes. "We were just sitting at a table talking and these guys came up to us and started saying we were queer and calling us fagots."

"What happened next?"

"Pete got real mad at them and threatened them. They eventually went away and left us alone. We left as soon as we had finished our drinks. We started walking back towards my apartment and he started ranting about the guys in the bar."

"What did he say?" Gibbs barked.

Kevin looked up at Tony and didn't say anything until Tony gave a small nod.

"He was saying that he couldn't believe they thought he was queer and saying he was no faggot."

"What then?" Tony asked.

"I asked him why he had a problem with someone being gay. Then he started freaking out saying I was gay. He said I only came to live here because I was in love with him. I told him that wasn't why but he wasn't listening and he started shoving me away from him calling me queer."

"So you got in a fight?" Gibbs asked.

"No it wasn't like that." Kevin cried. "I'm not gay, but I have no problem with people being gay. I moved here because I split up with my girlfriend. I had no body to stay for. I thought it would be nice to live near Pete again that's all. I told him this and he freaked out again and shoved me really hard. I fell and banged my head. Pete came over and I kicked out at him. I thought he was going to attack me. He fell and slammed his head and his shoulder."

"So you just left him there to die." Gibbs barked.

"No that's not what happened." Kevin cried again. "He got up and apologised and said he was just a bit freaked because if someone in his unit thought he was gay it could cause problems. We walked back to my apartment but because of everything that happened, Pete decided he wasn't going to stay. He left to walk home and that was the last I saw him. I rang him the next morning but got no answer, so I started walking to his place. I didn't get there because the cops had taped off the area and that's when I saw Pete's body."

"Ziva, McGee check with Ducky and Abby." Gibbs barked as he looked at the mirror. "DiNozzo get him something dry to wear."

"Sure boss." Tony replied and went out the door leaving Gibbs alone with Kevin.

"You'd better be telling the truth because if I find out any different; there will be hell to pay."

"I am telling the truth." Kevin assured as Gibbs slammed the door.

Tony returned shortly and helped Kevin change into one of the navy jumpsuits. When he was changing Tony noticed he had some fresh cuts and his ankle was swollen, most likely from when Tony tackled him. Tony called Ducky and asked him to come and check on Kevin.

A few minutes later Ducky and Palmer arrived and quickly checked Kevin. They cleaned the cuts and strapped his ankle before leaving. Tony sat down and waited with Kevin until Gibbs returned.

Gibbs slapped a sheet of paper down in front of Kevin.

"This is your account of what happened. Read it and if you agree sign it."

"Ok." Kevin agreed and picked up the sheet. He spent several minutes reading it and then signed it.

"Ok Kevin you are free to go." Gibbs said. "Your story checks out."

"Thank you" Kevin replied and stood up. "So am I going to be charged?"

"No Kevin." Tony replied. "It will be ruled as accidental. He was alive when he left you, you couldn't have known he would die."

"But I knocked him."

"In self defence. No court would convict you. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh." Kevin replied and gathered up his clothes. "Sorry I ran, I was just scared. Pete was the only friend I had here."

"It's fine." Tony replied and led the younger man out of the building.

Tony returned to his desk and started typing his report. He quickly finished it, printed it off and placed it on Gibbs desk. Ziva and McGee had already handed theirs up.

"Ok let's go home." Gibbs said as he switched off his computer.

The other's quickly followed suit and they were all ready to leave in a matter of minutes. They quickly hurried to the elevator and pressed the button for parking. Tony reached across and pressed another button. "I have to get some stuff from the locker room."

"Ok." Ziva replied as she looked him up and down to see if he was telling the truth. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Tony replied as he got off at his floor. He slowly walked to his locker and removed his bag that held his wet clothes.

"I'll have to remember to bring in some more clothes tomorrow." He said to himself.

He then slowly made his way back to the elevator and then went to his car. He groaned as he sat in. His knee was throbbing as were his ribs. He started the car and headed home. It took him only 15 minutes to get home and he gladly got out of the car and limped in home. He dumped his wet clothes in the wash and then added the clothes he was wearing as they too were wet. He placed a call to his local pizza parlour and ordered a pizza to be delivered. While he was waiting he had a hot shower and changed into some sweats and a big warm Ohio State sweatshirt.

He was just drying his hair off when there was a knock at the door. He grabbed his wallet and opened the door. He took the pizza and handed the delivery boy the money with a generous tip and then sat down to eat the food. He switched on the TV to the local news channel and watched while he ate.

He was half way through the pizza when there was another knock on the door. He put the pizza on the coffee table and then answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked when he saw his visitor.

"Can't a father visit his only son?" Tony's father asked from the door way.

"Most fathers, but not you." Tony replied angrily. "What do you want?"

"Can I at least come in." his father said as he pushed his way inside.

Tony sighed but moved out of the way to let his father in and then slammed the door.

"Now you're in, what do you want?"

"Let's sit down." His father said as he moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

Tony huffed but followed and sat at the opposite end.

"Anthony, I am getting married and I would like for you to attend the wedding"

"No thanks." Tony replied "I'm busy."

"You don't even know when it is." His father debated.

"Doesn't matter I'll be busy." Tony huffed and leaned back.

"Stop being such a spoiled brat." His father growled "Do as you're asked"

"You haven't spoken to me in years." Tony growled as he stood up and started pacing. "The only contact we have had is a birthday card and a useless gift that your secretary picks out and signs. I really have no intention of going to your wedding. What is it your 7th."

"It's my fifth." DiNozzo senior replied "My wife to be wants to meet you and wants you at the wedding."

"Ah I see." Tony replied with a harsh smile. "You don't want me there, your wife does. That explains it. Well you can tell her you came but unfortunately I will be busy or away or dead, whatever you want."

"She will not take no for an answer." Mr DiNozzo sighed. "I will pay for whatever time you will miss from your job and I will pay for whatever else you need."

"This isn't about money." Tony yelled. "You kicked me out of the house when I was twelve and disowned me. I do not want to help you celebrate anything."

"You are the same insolent brat as you were back then." Mr DiNozzo yelled as he stood up and faced Tony. "You might not have ended up in the gutter yet but you are not far from it. I cannot fathom why you still have the friends from NCIS and why they put up with you. When they finally get sick of you and kick you to the curb, don't come crawling to me."

"Not going to happen." Tony replied angrily. "Now please leave."

"This isn't over you worthless piece of crap." Mr DiNozzo growled.

"Yes it is." Tony growled back. "I want nothing to do with you. I have survived without you since I was twelve. You are not my father; you are just a sperm donor."

With that Mr. DiNozzo flew into a rage and started punching Tony. Tony was shocked and it took him a few minutes to realise what was happening. When he finally came to his senses he pushed his father away from him and sent the older man crashing onto the couch.

"Get the hell out of my house." Tony roared and shoved his father towards the door. "I'm not a scared twelve year old anymore. Stay the hell away from me."

"This is not over Anthony." His father growled as Tony slammed the door shut.

Tony leaned back against the door, slid to the floor and held face in his hands as tears started to stream down his face. He stayed like that for a few minutes until the tears stopped. He slammed his head back against the door a few times before slowly getting to his feet and heading for the bathroom. He threw some cold water over his face and then dried it before heading to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. He was just returning to the sitting room when there was quick knock on the door. He went to the door and cautiously pulled it open.

"Hi Tony." Abby called happily and entered the apartment.

"Hi Abby." Tony replied in relief. "Um what are you doing here?"

"Tony, I just came to see you." Abby pouted and turned around to face Tony and only then noticed his face. "Oh my God Tony what's wrong."

"Nothing Abbs." Tony replied with a forced smiled. "Do you want a drink?"

"Don't lie to me mister and don't change the subject." Abby objected. "You have an ice pack in your hand so you are obviously hurting somewhere and it looks like you've been crying."

"The ice pack is for my knee." Tony admitted as he led Abby to the sitting room.

"What happened in here?" Abby asked when she saw the couch moved out of position, the half eaten pizza still in the box but on the floor and some books and magazines scattered all over the floor.

"My ah, my father was here a while ago." Tony mumbled.

"Oh my poor Tony." Abby cried and pulled Tony into a tight hug. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"He threw a few punches." Tony replied as he sat down and put the ice pack on his knee. "He hit me a few times before I pushed him off me and kicked him out."

"What did he want Tony." She asked softly.

"He is getting married and his new wife wanted me to be at the wedding." Tony sighed "I told him no, so he called me some names. I did the same and well then he started throwing punches."

"Oh Tony, you poor thing." Abby gasped as she started picking up the magazines and pizza. "But how did you hurt your knee?"

"I hurt it when I tackled the suspect today." Tony replied "I just need to ice it and it'll be ok."

"I can't believe you were out in that rain. It's still pouring out there and its cold too." Abby sighed, "You really need to take better care of yourself."

"I try Abbs." Tony replied "But sometimes the job gets in the way. If I hadn't run after him he would have gotten away."

"I know Tony but I worry about you." Abby sighed as she leaned against his side.

He winced at the pain in his ribs but Abby didn't notice.

After a few minutes Abby got up and got some sodas from the fridge and handed one to Tony. She then brought the remaining pizza over and took a slice for herself and handed another to Tony.

"Thanks Abbs what would I do without you." Tony said as he took a bite of the pizza.

"I don't know." Abby replied with a grin "But I don't intend to let you find out. Not again at least."

"Abbs we've already talked about this." Tony sighed. "It's fine."

"No Tony it's not." Abby grumbled "When Gibbs was in Mexico you were there for all of us. You kept us all together and kept us sane. But none of us were there for you. You were hurting too and none of us noticed. We were just plain mean to you, especially when Gibbs came back and I for one am very sorry for that and am going to make it up to you forever."

"We've talked about this before Abbs." Tony sighed in exasperation "I forgive you."

"I know Tony. But I don't forgive myself and I sure as hell don't forgive the others, especially Gibbs."

"Things really haven't been the same since he returned from Mexico." Tony sighed. "I mean, at first I thought it was just because of his memories not all being back, but after the whole Jeanne disaster, things were strained between us. Things were just getting back to normal when Jenny died and I wound up on those stupid ships. He hasn't head slapped me once since I've gotten back and I kinda miss it."

"Aw Tony, you know he still cares. He thinks of you like a son."  
"I'm really beginning to doubt that." Tony sighed and coughed a bit. "My own father couldn't care less about me, why would Gibbs."

"He does Tony, I swear he does. Does he know you're hurt?"

"No, he didn't notice and I didn't tell him." Tony replied "He doesn't care."

"We should call him and tell him about your father. He can charge him with assaulting a federal agent."

"No Abbs he doesn't need to know." Tony growled and started coughing again.

He took a sip of the soda and then ate some more pizza.

"Ok I won't tell him for now." Abby agreed "But you better let me know if that man comes anywhere near you again."

"I will Abby." Tony replied with a small grin "I don't think he'll back so we have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Abby sighed as she stood up again. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I have to meet the nuns for bowling."

"Thanks for coming Abbs." Tony said as he too stood up and pulled the Goth into a hug.

"Take care of yourself." Abby said as she headed out the door.

Tony closed the door and went back to sitting on the couch. After watching a film he went to bed and slept for the night.

Abby in the mean time had pulled out her phone and debated whether or not to call Gibbs. She dialled his number but quickly disconnected the call before the phone could ring. Later on that night Abby again pulled out her phone wanting to call Gibbs, but again thought of what Tony had said and decided against it. Tony could tell Gibbs if he wanted to but if Mr. DiNozzo did return then Abby promised herself that she would then tell Gibbs about it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next should be up tomorrow. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Tony was running late. He had slept through his alarm and when he did wake, he was feeling very fluey. He rolled out of bed and groaned as he put weight on his injured knee. He limped into the bathroom and had a very quick shower. When he had dried off he strapped up his knee with a brace he had. He then got dressed in one of his best suits and headed into work. The traffic wasn't too bad so Tony made it in good time but was still late.

"You're late DiNozzo." Gibbs barked as Tony hurried off the elevator.

"Sorry boss." Tony replied quietly and sat down at his desk.

"Did you have another late night Tony?" Ziva asked suspiciously as she looked her partner up and down.

"No." Tony replied not even glancing up at her.

"Then why were you late. Did you get in a fight?"

"No Ziva." Tony grumbled as he checked his e-mails.

"Then how do you explain the bruises on your face and you are limping."

"None of your business." Tony growled.

"The suspect got a few punches in yesterday." Gibbs growled as he stood up." I'm going for coffee."

Gibbs had just left when Abby came running over to Tonys desk.

"Hi Tony how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Abby." Tony replied with a smile.

"Really, because you don't look fine." Abby scolded "You are pale and there are bruises on your face."

"The suspect got a few punches in yesterday." Tony replied giving Abby a look telling her not to say any more.

"How's your knee?"

"Still a little sore." Tony replied with a slight grimace.

"You should have Ducky look at it and your ribs." Abby said as she looked around and then whispered "He can make sure you are alright after last night."

"I'm fine Abbs, really." Tony sighed. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Ok I'll leave you alone for now." Abby relented. "But I will make you go down to Ducky if you get any worse."

"Alright Abby." Tony agreed reluctantly. "But now I really need to get some work done before Gibbs chews me out again."

"Alright I'll see you later." Abby relented and after giving Tony a hug, headed back to her lab.

Tony pulled out some paper work and started going through it.

Gibbs returned a few minutes later with his usual coffee in his hand. He sat down and took another drink as he surveyed the team. Ziva and McGee were typing on their computers while Tony seemed to be reading some papers he had. He continued to look at Tony, noticing his pale skin and the creases on his forehead showing that his senior agent was in pain. He knew better than to ask Tony if he was alright, all he would get was the standard 'I'm fine.' He had just decided he was going to go talk to Abby when his phone rang.

He answered with his standard 'Gibbs' and then listened to the person on the other end.

"Gear up" he called as he closed his phone and grabbed his gun and badge.

Ziva and McGee followed quickly after their boss while Tony followed at a slightly slower pace. He just managed to get into the elevator before the door closed.

"What have we got boss?" Tony asked as the elevator started moving.

"Dead Petty Officer found in his home this morning." Gibbs explained "He was found by his girlfriend less than half an hour ago."

"I'll call Ducky." Tony said as they stepped out of the elevator.

Tony quickly gave Ducky the address and climbed into the back seat as Ziva was already sitting in the front seat.

With Gibbs driving they made it to the crime scene within 10 minutes.

"McGee, bag and tag, DiNozzo, shoot and sketch, Ziva, interview the girlfriend." Gibbs ordered as the surveyed the body which was in the bedroom.

Tony grabbed the camera and his sketch pad while McGee started finding the evidence. Tony quickly sketched the body and the area around it. He then started taking pictures. He had just finished with the area surrounding the body when Ducky and Palmer arrived.

"My my, what happened this poor fellow." Ducky sighed as he knelt down and examined the body.

"Single gunshot wound to the head." Tony replied as he stifled a cough. "Looks self inflicted."

"Alright let us get a time of death." Ducky said as he inserted the liver probe. "Are you feeling alright Anthony, you are looking a bit pale and I can see some bruising."

"I'm fine Duck." Tony assured with a forced smile. "Took a few punches yesterday that's all."

"Mmm." Ducky tutted not believing Tony one bit.

"Do you have a TOD." Gibbs asked as he walked into the room.

"Ah Jethro." Ducky replied as he checked the probe. "I would estimate a time of death of between 21:00 and 23:00 last night. At first glance he died of a single gunshot wound to the head, but I will know more when I get him back."

"All right Duck." Gibbs replied. "DiNozzo, McGee what have you got."

"Well boss." Tony started "From what we can see here it looks to be a suicide. The gun was still lying beside the body and the Petty Officer appears to have been drinking alone."

"We ah haven't found a suicide note yet boss." McGee continued "But we were just about to check the other rooms."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gibbs asked.

McGee and DiNozzo quickly hurried out of the room to search the rest of the house, after a look from Gibbs, Ziva hurried after them.

Ducky and Palmer loaded the body into the van and returned to headquarters.

Gibbs walked around the bedroom in case his agents had missed anything. He was just about to join the others when he heard Tony call from the bathroom. Ziva and McGee hurried to the bathroom and entered just after Gibbs.

"Found the suicide note." Tony said as he held up an evidence bag containing a sheet of paper. "It says that his girlfriend had broken up with him and he couldn't live without her."

"The girlfriend, Jessica Martin, says that they broke up over a week ago." Ziva added "She said that yesterday, she told him that they were not getting back together and she wanted her things back. She came over this morning to collect them."

"All right, get everything back for Abby to verify." Gibbs said and they started gathering everything up.

They then returned to NCIS with Tony again sitting in the back as he was too slow to get to the car first. Gibbs headed directly to autopsy while the McGee and Ziva returned to their desks and Tony brought the evidence down to Abby.

"Tony you brought me presents." Abby squealed as Tony entered the lab.

"Yeah Abby, we need you to process this for us." Tony replied with a smile. "A Petty Officer appears to have killed himself. We need the evidence to confirm it."

"No problem. I'll get my babies on it." Abby replied as she signed for the evidence.

"Thanks Abbs." Tony replied. "I'm going to get some lunch in a while. Do you want me to get you something?"

"Um, yeah sure." Abby replied "I probably won't get a chance to get some myself. Just get me my usual."

"Sure." Tony replied and he headed out of the lab. He returned to the bull pen and sat at his desk. He started looking into the Petty officer online. He came across a Facebook page that the girlfriend had set up. There were comments to and from some of her friends about the petty officer. The comments confirmed what the girlfriend had told them. He saved the pages and also printed them off. He then rang Commander Patterson, the Petty officers commanding officer and he confirmed that Petty Officer Donaldson had seemed depressed over the last few days. He was sorry to hear about the Petty Officer and told DiNozzo to call him if he had any more questions.

Tony had just hung up when Gibbs returned from autopsy.

"Report." Gibbs barked as he sat at his desk.

"I spoke to Commander Patterson and he confirmed that our dead Petty Officer had been very depressed over the last week." Tony informed the group. "Also there are Facebook entries from the girlfriend confirming what she told us. Abby is processing the evidence as we speak."

"Ziva, McGee." Gibbs questioned.

"Uh I've checked his phone records and his bank accounts and there are no suspicious movements or calls." McGee added.

"He does not have a record." Ziva added "Both his parents are dead and he does not have any siblings."

"Go get some lunch." Gibbs said as he stood up again.

The others grabbed their coats and headed for the elevator. McGee and Ziva headed for a nearby diner while Tony went to a local sandwich bar. He ordered his sandwich and one for Abby, then grabbed a few drinks and then returned to work. He sat down at his desk and called Abby to join him.

A few minutes later, Abby came flying over to Tony's desk.

"You got me a sandwich." Abby exclaimed as she pulled up McGee's chair and sat down.

"Yeah." Tony replied "I didn't think you wanted something greasy so I thought you would like a sandwich."

"It's perfect Tony. Thank you." She replied as she started eating her sandwich.

They sat and ate in silence until they had both finished.

"How are you feeling now?" Abby asked as she took a sip of soda.

"I'm fine Abby." Tony assured with a smile. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Alright." Abby agreed after she looked him up and down. "I'll leave it be for now."

"Thanks." Tony replied as McGee and Ziva returned from their lunch.

"I better get back down stairs." Abby sighed. "My babies might be finished."

"See you later." Tony called as she hurried away from his desk.

"Why did you and Abby have lunch here and not with us?" Ziva asked.

"Abby was busy so I told her I would bring her something back." Tony replied and threw a paper ball across the room into McGee's waste paper basket.

"DiNozzo quit goofing off and do some work." Gibbs barked as he sat down at his desk.

"I was just.."

"Can it DiNozzo." Gibbs barked again. "I don't want to know."

Tony sighed and returned to his paperwork. Half an hour later Tony's desk phone rang.

"Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony answered the phone.

"I'm at work, I can't talk now." Tony said as he face paled even further.

"I said all I had to say last night." Tony said and hung up the phone.

"Take your calls in your own time." Gibbs barked.

"Sorry boss." Tony replied and looked back to his paperwork without focusing on it.

They all sat for the next hour working in silence. Abby finally called them to the lab and confirmed that there were no other prints to be found on any of the evidence. Ducky also called them and confirmed that the COD was a self inflicted gunshot to the head. After they had all completed their reports Gibbs told them to go home.

When the others had already left Tony slowly limped out of the building and into his car. His leg was now throbbing and he had spent most of the day trying not to cough. When he finally reached home he collapsed on the couch with a sigh. He relaxed for a while before he got up to make some dinner. He threw together a bolognaise sauce and let it simmer while he changed and checked his knee. He rubbed some anti inflammatory cream into his knee and took some cough syrup. Then returned to the kitchen and put on some pasta. He tidied up a bit while the pasta cooked and then dished up the food. Afterwards he returned to the sitting room and switched on the TV. He switched on a film and started eating the food.

When he finished he washed the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge for tomorrow. He then returned to the sitting room and watched some more TV. Tony was just dozing off when he heard a knock at the door. He groaned at the intrusion but got up to answer the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw a woman he didn't recognise. He slid the chain off the door and opened.

"Hi, can I help you?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes I hope so." The women replied. "Are you Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah that's me." Tony replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Rita Renzo. I am your father's fiancé." She replied

"Oh, why are you here?"

"Can I come in for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Alright." Tony agreed reluctantly and showed Rita into the sitting room.

When she had taken a seat, he too sat down on the couch. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask you to reconsider and come to the wedding." She said. "I would really like to see you there. I have a son a few years younger than you and he will be there. I would like you to meet each other."

"Rita, I don't know what my father has told you about me, but we do not get along." Tony sighed. "I haven't spoken to him in years."

"He told me that you had a falling out and do not speak." Rita replied "But I really think you can both put that behind you."

"A falling out." Tony laughed bitterly. "My father disowned me when I was twelve years old and sent me to military school. I have no idea why?"

"That can't be right." Rita gasped. "That's not what he told me."

"Well that's what happened. I have the records from the military school if you need me to prove it." Tony snapped.

"No no, that's ok." Rita sighed. "Why would he lie to me?"

"It's what he does." Tony muttered "Look, I'm really not feeling great so if you don't mind."

"I'm really sorry for bothering you." Rita sighed. "I just couldn't understand why you wouldn't come to the wedding. I thought maybe you were upset about your father getting married again."

"My father has been married three times since my mother died. He can get married as many times as he wants. I really don't care." Tony sighed.

"He told me about your mother." Rita said. "He said that you changed after she died."

"I really don't know how he would know that." Tony barked. "He ignored me for most of my life and when my mother died all he could do was criticise me. That man never cared about me."

"I can't believed that Anthony." Rita sighed. "Of course he cared about you. He still does, he was so upset you were not going to the wedding that he punched a wall. His knuckles were all bloodied."

"The only thing that he punched last night was me." Tony yelled and started pacing. "All he ever did was hit me. I want nothing to do with that man."

"He hit you." Rita gasped. "Oh my God, that's why your face is all bruised."

"Yeah." Tony snorted. "This is what happens when my father doesn't get his way."

"I am so sorry Anthony." Rita whispered as she stood up. "I...I didn't know."

"No one ever does." Tony replied.

"I shouldn't have come here." She said as she moved to the door. "I am sorry Anthony."

"It's alright." Tony sighed as he held open the door. "Good luck with everything."

"Thank you." She replied and hurried out of the apartment.

Tony closed the door and returned to the sitting room. He switched off the TV and turned off all the light. After he went to the bathroom and done his business, he went to bed.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony did not sleep well. His mind was racing with thoughts of his father. His chest hurt from his bruised ribs and the constant coughing was making it worse.

By the time morning came Tony was exhausted and feeling very unwell. He slowly rolled out of bed and took a steaming hot shower. He re-strapped his knee and took some more cough syrup before getting dressed. He again dressed in one of his best suits and then headed into work. He arrived early and sat quietly at his desk waiting for the others to arrive. Ziva was the first to arrive and greeted Tony. Tony barely looked up from his desk as he said hello. A few minutes later McGee arrived and again Tony barely said hello. When Gibbs arrived carrying his usual cup of coffee, Tony didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked.

"Huh." Tony replied as he looked up from his computer and muffled a cough. "Oh, morning boss."

"What the hell is wrong with you DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled

"Ah sorry boss, I didn't hear you." Tony replied as he took a drink of water.

"And why was that DiNozzo." Gibbs asked as he walked over to his senior field agent's desk.

"I was just reading over a cold case boss." Tony replied with an unconvincing smile. "Do we have a case?"

"No." Gibbs replied as he took in the exhausted look on Tony. "Cold cases for now, if, you are up to date on your paperwork."

"K boss." Tony replied with another cough and continued to read his file.

The rest of the day passed slowly as no new cases came in. Tony continued to be very quiet all day and because he wasn't entertaining the others, they found the day very long. Gibbs was barking at everyone more than usual, causing everyone to be on edge.

Tonys cough was getting worse as the day went on and it was getting harder to hide it from the others. He was drinking more and more water which was making him have to go to the toilet more often. Abby had commented on it when they had lunch. Gibbs had noticed too but still had said nothing. He continued to observe his agent throughout the day and noticed his deterioration. He needed to find out what was going on with his agent but didn't want to confront Tony. He decided he would talk to Abby later.

Finally the day came to an end and Tony high tailed it out of the office and headed home.

As soon as Tony had left the office Gibbs headed down to Abby's lab to see if she knew what was going on with Tony. When he entered the lab he was deafened by the loud music blaring. He quickly switched went to the office and switched off the music.

"Hey." Abby protested and turned around "Oh hey Gibbs, do we have a case."

"No Abby." Gibbs replied "I just came down to ask you about Tony."

"What about Tony?" Abby asked looking worried "Is he alright?"

"I don't know Abbs" Gibbs sighed "That's what I wanted to know."

"Gibbs you need to ask Tony." Abby scowled. "It's not my place to say anything."

"Abby, something is up with him and I need to know what it is."

"Why." Abby asked.

"He's my senior field agent; I need to know if he's not up to the job."

"Is that all you care about." Abby yelled. "That he can do his job. God Gibbs what the hell is wrong with you."

"Abby,"

"No don't Abby me." She interrupted him. "Now before I say this I want you to know I still love you Gibbs, but this has been coming a long time, well since you came back from Mexico anyway. You have treated Tony like crap since you got back. You never thanked him for keeping the team together. You just dumped his things back on his desk and demoted him. How do you think that made him feel? Did you even think of him? I mean none of us really considered his feelings while you were gone and we kept comparing him to you and we made it really hard for him. But he said nothing and just kept going. Then you came back and made him feel worthless."

"Abby I wasn't myself." Gibbs sighed. "My memories were all screwed up."

"That is no excuse Gibbs." Abby cried as she started pacing the lab "And that's not all, you were so mean to him after the Jeanne thing. He was just following orders, orders he was given while you weren't here and you made his life hell because it. You wouldn't even let him go to the dentist."

"He lied to us Abby." Gibbs defended "You included."

"He was ordered to." Abby argued "It's not like you haven't done it. In fact you lied to all of us to find the mole and Tony and Ziva got hurt because of it, because of you. And you went off on your own that time when Maddie came for help. If it wasn't for Tony, you would both be dead. Did you even thank him for it?"

"He was doing his job." Gibbs argued. "He was doing what he was trained to do."

"So you never thanked him." Abby gasped. "Do you know he spent two nights in the hospital because of his dip in the river? No you wouldn't know that because you wouldn't talk to anyone afterwards."

"I didn't know." Gibbs sighed "I think he could be sick again Abbs, I need to know."

"Then go ask him. It wouldn't hurt to let him know that you care."

"He doesn't want me to Abbs."

"Of course he does. He looks up to you as a father figure. All he wants to do is please you. You know everyone has noticed that you aren't head slapping him anymore since he came back from being an Agent Afloat. Why is that?"

"Maybe he just doesn't need them anymore." Gibbs barked.

"We all know that's not true." Abby disagreed. "Everyone thinks it's because you blame him for Jenny's death."

"That's not true. I don't blame him. Not anymore. What the hell happened to his face?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"You need to ask him that yourself" Abby sighed

"Damn it Abby if someone is hurting him I'll"

"You'll what." Abby interrupted "It not like you did anything when Mike Franks knocked him unconscious. "

"That's different Abbs."

"How was it different? He hurt him on purpose. It wasn't just a few bruises, Tony was unconscious and you let Franks get away with it. He attacked a federal agent."

"I couldn't Abbs." Gibbs sighed "I owe him a lot."

"You owe Tony a lot too. He has stayed with you for eight years, he has saved your life numerous times and there is no way McGee and Ziva would have stayed on your team if it wasn't for Tony. He takes all of your wrath on himself so they don't have to. Face it Gibbs you owe him. Someone needs to give you a headslap to wake you up."

"So what should I do?" Gibbs asked.

"Go over to him and ask him how he is, but be nice about it" Abby suggested "He's hurting at the moment so be patient with him."

"I'll try Abbs." Gibbs sighed and then gave Abby a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks,"

"Take care of him Gibbs." Abby called as Gibbs hurried out of the lab.

Gibbs returned to his desk and after switching everything off, he grabbed his gun and badge and went to his car. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Tony's apartment. He had a gut feeling he needed to talk to Tony's straight away.

Tony left the office and headed for his car. He was very glad that the day was over. He let out a barking cough as he pulled out of the lot. The drive home felt long but Tony finally came onto his street and pulled into his apartment block. After parking his car, he took the elevator up to his floor. He unlocked his apartment door and entered. After dropping his bag at door, he went to the kitchen and threw his left over bolognaise into the microwave.

He was just heading into the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Not again" he groaned as he turned around and went to the door.

He slowly opened the door but fell when the door was shoved in on top of him.

"What the hell" Tony yelled as he saw his father and another man enter.

"What the hell did you tell Rita last night?" Mr DiNozzo roared as he kicked Tony in the ribs.

"The truth." Tony yelled as he received another kick.

"She's left because of you, you piece of crap." The older man yelled as he moved inside the apartment followed by the other man. "The wedding is off."

"She knows...the truth now." Tony gasped in pain as he pushed himself up. "It's your own fault...I told you I wanted.....nothing to do with you."

"You little shit." His father barked and punched him in the face, knocking Tony to his knees. "You are still the same smart mouthed little punk as you were when you were a child."

"Yeah I am." Tony agreed as he kicked out at his father "And you are still the...same violent bastard."

That comment earned Tony a kick in stomach. Tony doubled over in pain and gasped for air. His chest was in agony and he was finding it very hard to pull in much needed oxygen. He pushed his father away but his fathers accomplice stopped Tony and held him down.

"You can't handle me on your own." Tony growled as he struggled against the other man "You're too afraid that I would beat you. You pick on defenceless kids because you are such a spin-less wimp."

His father kicked him in the stomach. Tony saw black spots in front of his face and with another kick from his father he was sure he was going to pass out.

* * *

_A/n: Thanks for all the great reviews. I love to get them. And thanks for all the alerts, my mail box was full.. Keep them coming_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs arrived at Tony's apartment in record time. There was little traffic and he drove as fast as possibly could. He had a feeling in his gut that he needed to hurry. He parked his car behind Tonys and took the stairs two at a time. When he came to Tony's door, it was opened slightly and he could hear yelling. He pulled his gun and eased the door open. He surveyed the scene and saw Tony lying on the ground nearly unconscious, while an older man, who looked similar to Tony, kicked him. There was another man holding Tony down so he couldn't fight back.

"Freeze, NCIS." Gibbs yelled as he opened the door fully.

The older man froze and stopped kicking Tony. The other man looked around nervously and dropped his grip on Tony. Gibbs held his gun on Tony's father and threw his cuffs to the other man.

"Cuff him." Gibbs barked and nodded towards Tony's father.

The bigger man did as he was told and cuffed Mr. DiNozzo with his hands behind his back. Gibbs then tossed another set of cuffs and told the man to cuff himself. His orders were again followed. Gibbs pulled out his phone and called McGee.

"McGee I need you and Ziva at DiNozzo's apartment ASAP and call for an ambulance. I'll explain when you get here."

He then hung up knowing McGee would follow his orders. He then turned his attention to Tony.

"Are we under arrest?" Mr. DiNozzo barked as Gibbs checked on Tony.

Gibbs ignored him and continued to check on Tony. He heard one of the men move so cocked his gun. "Move again and I will shoot."

"On what grounds." Mr. DiNozzo barked.

"On the grounds of attempted murder of a federal agent." Gibbs growled as he looked towards them. "Now shut the hell up."

Gibbs turned back to Tony to see his eye lids fluttering open.

"Hey Tony, you ok?" Gibbs asked gently as he checked the other man.

"No." Tony croaked as he struggled to sit up.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Meet my father." Tony gasped as he tried to pull some much needed air into his damaged lungs.

Gibbs quickly pointed his gun at the older man with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"What the hell." DiNozzo senior barked.

"Now that I know who you are I have even more reason to shoot you."

"Easy boss." Tony croaked just as the door crashed open.

Ziva and McGee entered with their guns drawn.

"Take them to interrogation." Gibbs barked and nodded towards the cuffed men. "Where are the paramedics?"

"They are outside waiting for the all clear." McGee replied as he and Ziva pulled the two men out. "We'll send them up straight away."

"Do that." Gibbs replied and turned back to DiNozzo. "What hurt's Tony."

"Ribs...Lungs." Tony groaned as his eyes started to slip closed.

"Stay with me Tony." Gibbs ordered as the paramedics rushed into the room.

"Move out of the way sir." The EMT order as they surrounded Tony.

Gibbs reluctantly moved away to let them do their job. They quickly assessed Tony and loaded him onto the stretcher. They were just loading him into the ambulance when the alarms started blaring.

"We're losing him." One of the EMT's shouted as he checked Tony. "He's not breathing, we need to intubate now."

They quickly got the necessary equipment and the expertly slid the tube down Tony's throat.

"He's back." The EMT said and they loaded him into the ambulance. "We need to get him to the hospital now. Get in if you're coming."

Gibbs quickly got into the ambulance and took a seat as it roared to life and speed to its destination. The quickly unloaded Tony and raced him into the ER. Gibbs was not allowed to follow so had to wait in the waiting room. He was waiting impatiently for nearly an hour before a nurse came to find him.

"Hi, are you here for Anthony DiNozzo." She asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah." Gibbs replied "How is he."

"He is being brought into surgery." The nurse replied. "He had a broken rib which punctured a lung as well as some internal bleeding. Dr. Pitt is with him and asked that you sign some forms."

Gibbs took the forms that were handed to him and quickly signed his name.

"Thank you." The nurse replied as she took back the forms. "I will let you know as soon as we have any update."

"Thanks." Gibbs replied as she left the room.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Abby's number.

"Hi Gibbs" Abby answered "Did you talk to Tony, cos you really need to."

"Abby." Gibbs interrupted "I went to Tony's apartment."

"And did you talk to him, did you tell him you are proud of him."

"No Abby I didn't." Gibbs sighed.

"Why not, you need to talk to him." Abby yelled.

"Abby there was someone else there when I arrived. I'm at the hospital with Tony now."

"Oh my God." Abby gasped. "Was it his father, is he alright, Tony I mean, not his father, I hope you killed that man slowly."

"Abby" Gibbs interrupted again. "Tony has been brought into surgery, he has a punctured lung. Ziva and McGee have his father in custody. How did you know it was his father?"

"Oh um." Abby stuttered. "His father was there earlier in the week and he tried to beat Tony up. Tony stopped him but his father said it wasn't over. Oh Gibbs, I can't believe that someone would hurt our Tony. Why would a father hurt his child."

"I don't know Abbs." Gibbs sighed. "I need you to process the evidence that Ziva and McGee will bring you and then you can come down here."

"Ok Gibbs." Abby replied "Are you at Bethesda."

"Yeah, I'll be in the waiting room." Gibbs replied and hung up.

2 hours later Gibbs had just returned from getting another coffee when the nurse arrived.

"Mr Gibbs." She greeted. "Mr. DiNozzo is just out of surgery. He is in recovery at the moment and will be moved to the ICU in the next hour or so. You will be able to see him then."

"How did the surgery go?" Gibbs asked.

"As well as it could." She replied. "He is going to need to be on a ventilator for a while until his lung heals. There was some internal bleeding because of some damage to one of his kidneys. Dr. Pitt said he will be out to talk to you soon."

"Thanks." Gibbs replied and sank back down onto one of the chairs. He quickly called Abby, Ducky, McGee and Ziva to update them on Tony's condition.

An hour later the others all arrived and joined Gibbs in the waiting room. They were only there 10 minutes when the nurse returned. "Mr Gibbs, you can see Anthony now."

"Is he alright?" Abby asked

"He is still unconscious." She replied "Are you all here for Mr. DiNozzo."

"Yes we are." Abby replied "We are his family."

"You can go in two at a time, but for no more than 10 minutes." The nurse said as she looked at them all. "Mr Gibbs, Dr. Pitt will meet you there. He is in the ICU in room 2C."

"Thank you." Ducky replied and they all hurried to the ICU.

When they arrived Brad was waiting for them.

"Bradley, how nice to see you again." Ducky greeted "Shame about the circumstances."

"Likewise." Brad replied. "As I'm sure the nurse has told you Tony had a punctured lung caused by a broken rib. There was also some bleeding from one of his kidneys."

"Oh dear." Ducky gasped. "Is there anything else?"

"He has a lot of abdominal bruising but that seems to be the only major worry." Brad sighed. "We are however concerned about his lungs. He is going to have to remain on the vent for a while. The concern with this is that it can cause pneumonia. We took a few x-rays of his lungs and it appears he is already at the early stages of developing it. Has he been feeling sick recently?"

"He has been coughing the past day or two." Abby replied "He got wet 2 days ago."

"There are some old bruises as well." Brad added

"He hurt his knee and ribs when he was chasing a suspect." Gibbs replied.

"His ah, his father hit him a few times on the same day." Abby added quietly "His um face and chest."

"So he's had bruised ribs and a cold for two days." Brad sighed as he summed up what he had been told. "This is going to make things a bit more complicated."

"He'll pull through this." Gibbs assured the others. "He's strong."

"The sooner he gets off the vent the better." Brad said as he looked into the room. "You can go into see him for a few minutes each. No more than two at a time and only for a few minutes. Talk to him, let him know you are there for him."

"Ziva, McGee you can go first." Gibbs said "Then Ducky and Palmer can go in. Me and Abby will go last."

"But Gibbs." Abby protested.

"You can have more time with him then." Gibbs assured her.

They all took turns in visiting their injured friend and then returned to the waiting room. Gibbs and Abby went last. Tears streamed down Abby's face as she saw Tony's pale form lying lifelessly, connected to so many machines.

"Shh Abbs." Gibbs soothed as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's not fair Gibbs." Abby sobbed. "Why does everything happen to Tony."

"I don't know Abbs." Gibbs replied as he held her and watched Tony still form. "Talk to him Abby, let him know you are here."

"You're right Gibbs." She replied as she dried her tears. "I need to be strong for him. He needs me."

They both moved closer to the bed and Abby carefully took Tony's hand in hers, being careful of the IV's.

"Hey Tony." Abby said quietly. "I am so sorry that this happened, but you are going to be fine and your father is going to be locked up forever. You have to get better soon."

"You heard her DiNozzo." Gibbs added. "We need you back so quit lying down on the job."

They both stayed for another few minutes with Abby doing most of the talking. When the nurses came to check on Tony they were both kicked out.

They returned to the waiting room and joined the others.

"Go home and get some sleep." Gibbs ordered the group

"What about you?" Abby asked.

"I'll stay here with him." Gibbs replied.

"Ok, but you have to call us if there is any news." Abby said

"Go, I'll see you in the morning." Gibbs order and headed back to Tony's room.

He settled into the chair and began his long vigil. He slept on and off for night with Tony still remaining unconscious. The nurses came in every fifteen to check on him and there was no change.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry I haven't had time to reply to everyone but it was either getting a new chapter up or replying. !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When morning came Gibbs called Abby and the others to let them know Tony had made it through the night. Abby had processed all the evidence so volunteered to sit with Tony so Gibbs could interview Mr. DiNozzo.

When Abby arrived Gibbs went home and had a quick shower and changed his clothes. He then returned to NCIS and after getting updates from the others he went to the interview rooms. He first went to talk to the other man who had been identified as an associate of Mr DiNozzo's, Marco

"Do you know why you are here Marco?" Gibbs asked as he sat down.

"Yeah because DiNozzo beat up his kid." Marco answered with a scowl.

"His son, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo nearly died last night." Gibbs growled "You stood by and watched him try to kill his son. You helped hold him down"

"It just looked like he knocked him around a bit." Marco said. "I didn't think he was killing him."

"Well he nearly did." Gibbs growled. "Why did he do it? Why did he want to kill Tony?"

"He said something about the kid ruining his latest marriage." Marco replied. "He was pretty pissed. The latest fiancé left him yesterday after she talked to Tony."

"All right." Gibbs replied and stood up

"Wait, can I go now." Marco asked.

"Hell no." Gibbs growled as he opened the door. "You were an accomplice in an attempted murder. You're not going anywhere."

Gibbs walked out and slammed the door. He took a deep breath outside and then headed for the next room which held Tony's father. He opened the door and took a seat.

"Want to tell me why you tried to kill my agent." Gibbs growled.

"I didn't try to kill 'My son'." Mr. DiNozzo yelled.

"Explain to me what happened when I walked into his apartment." Gibbs asked angrily.

"I was just roughing him up a bit." DiNozzo replied. "He ruined my upcoming marriage."

"How did he do that?" Gibbs asked.

"The little shit told my fiancé lies about me."

"What lies?"

"I'd prefer not to say."

"You'd better say." Gibbs growled. "My agent is lying unconscious in the hospital because of you so I want answers now."

"He told her that I beat him up, now and when he was a kid" DiNozzo reluctantly replied. "He's been a liar all his life."

"So you've never hit your son,"

"I've disciplined him." DiNozzo admitted. "But what father hasn't"

"What about when you saw him a few days ago." Gibbs asked. "Did you hit him then, just because he wouldn't go to your wedding?"

"He is an ungrateful brat." DiNozzo yelled. "He said he wouldn't show up at the wedding. He could have just come; I even offered to pay him."

"And when he said no?"

"Yeah I got angry." He admitted "I might have hit him once or twice."

"You hit him a few more times than that." Gibbs growled "I saw the bruises and apparently so did your ex fiancé. She left you because she knew you were capable of doing what Tony said. We have all seen the scars on Tony from being whipped with a belt. That is a lot more than disciplining a child."

"Yeah I did. He was an insolent little brat from the day he was born." DiNozzo yelled as he shoved the chair back and stood up. "He was always talking, telling me about his stupid football games or some stupid movie. No matter how many times I told him to shut up or punished him he still kept coming back. No matter how hard I hit him, he came back."

"That's why you sent him to military school." Gibbs growled as he too stood up.

"I didn't have to listen to him constantly yapping. He didn't want to follow in my footsteps so I disowned him."

"He was twelve years old."

"Serves the twerp right. If he didn't want anything to do with my business he wasn't getting any of the money."

"Alright Mr. DiNozzo someone will be here soon to bring you down to lock up." Gibbs replied as he stood up.

"You can't arrest me for hitting my son, he's a grown man."

"You are being arrested for the attempted murder of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs replied as he walked out and slammed the door.

Ziva and McGee stood in the viewing room in shock.

"I would never have thought that Tony of all people had been abused at a child." McGee said as they listened.

"I have seen the scars." Ziva said "But I did not think that his father had caused them."

"I have heard the stories he has told." McGee continued "But I didn't think he was serious."

"Yes I too did not take him seriously." Ziva agreed "Come on Gibbs is waiting."

They hurried out to the hall where Gibbs had just left the interrogation room.

"Get them both processed and into lock up." Gibbs instructed as he headed back for his desk. Ziva and McGee grabbed Mr. DiNozzo and headed towards the cells.

Gibbs sat down and quickly typed up his report. When he was finished he went up the stairs to the director's office. He knocked on the door and went in without waiting for an answer.

"Gibbs what can I do for you." Vance asked as he turned around.

"Just updating you on the DiNozzo case." Gibbs replied.

"How is Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"He made it through the night." Gibbs replied. "I have arrested his father and his accomplice."

"Good." Vance replied. "I may not be DiNozzo's biggest fan but he's a good man. To think of what his father has done to him."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "I'm going back to the hospital now to check on him. I'm going to be taking a few days off when he gets out of the hospital."

"Alright." Vance agreed. "Tell DiNozzo I hope he's better soon."

"Will do." Gibbs agreed as he left the office.

He quickly hurried down the stairs and told Ziva and McGee where he was going. He then drove back to the hospital at his usual insane speed. He returned to the ICU where he found Tony still unconscious and Abby sitting beside him.

"Any change Abbs." Gibbs asked as he came up behind her chair.

"Gibbs I didn't hear you come in." Abbey yelped as she turned around. "No there's been no change."

"You can go back to work Abby." Gibbs sighed. "I'm going to stay with him for a while."

"Alright." Abby sighed as she stood up and stretched. "Let me know if he wakes up."

"I will." He replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Abby left the room and Gibbs took her vacated seat.

"Hell DiNozzo." He sighed quietly "Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Am I really that much of a bastard?"

He was answered by silence as Tony continued to lie unconscious in the bed.

"I'm sorry Tony; I should have seen that something was going on." Gibbs continued as he held the younger man's hand. "You have to wake up so I can tell you this."

"He's doing well." Brad said as he entered the room. "He's fighting Gibbs,"

"Good." Gibbs replied with a sad sigh. "I can't lose him."

"You won't." Brad assured "He cares a lot about you agent Gibbs, but you have to let him know that you care. He's been through enough in his life."

"I know." Gibbs sighed again as Brad started checking on Tony's vitals.

"We are going to start reducing his meds now." Brad explained to Gibbs. "We are hoping he will start to fight the vent. If he does we can get him off it."

"He'll fight." Gibbs assured

"I know." Brad replied as he walked out of the room.

Gibbs sat beside Tony for the next three hours hoping he would show signs of waking. Gibbs had just decided to go for coffee and was getting up when he felt Tony's hand squeezing his.

"Tony, open your eyes for me." Gibbs asked as he pressed the call button.

Brad came rushing into the room and found Gibbs leaning over Tony. "What's going on?"

"He squeezed my hand." Gibbs replied. "Come on Tony wake up so we can get that thing out of your throat."

Tony's eyes flickered open and closed again.

"Come on Tony." Gibbs called.

"Tony's eyes flickered open again and this time stayed open. He started to panic when he felt the tube in his throat and tried to reach for it.

"It's ok Tony." Gibbs assured as he held Tony's hand down. "You need that to help you breath."

Tony continued to struggle as Brad checked his vitals.

"It's ok Tony." Gibbs assured trying o calm his agent as Brad injected something into the IV. Tony immediately calmed and his eyes slid shut.

"He still needs the vent for another while but he is fighting it."Brad said. "I've given him something to help him sleep for a while. Hopefully the next time he wakes we can remove it."

"Alright." Gibbs sighed as he held Tony's hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"I'll be back later to check on him." Brad said and again left the room.

When Gibbs was sure Tony was asleep he left the room and called Abby to update her on Tony. She was delighted to hear he had woken up and quickly went to tell the others. Gibbs took the opportunity to go get some food and more importantly, some coffee. He returned half an hour after he had left and took his seat again. He was only there a few minutes when a nurse came into the room and checked on Tony.

"How's he doing?" Gibbs asked her as she updated his charts.

"He's doing much better." She replied. "He is really fighting the vent now and we have it down to 50% so hopefully we can get it out in the next hour or so."

"That's good." Gibbs replied with a tired smile.

"Would you like a newspaper?" She asked. "You must be bored to tears sitting there."

"Yeah, if you had one that would be great." He replied. "I don't want to leave in case he wakes up."  
"I understand." She replied with a smile and left the room. She returned a minute later with some newspapers, magazines and a crossword book. "That should keep you busy for a while."

"Thank you."

"Your son should wake up in the next few hours." She said with a smile. "I'll be back soon to check on him."

A/N: Thank you all for the fantastic reviews. I've been out since the crack of dawn and have just returned at 22:10 so I decided I would post this before I colapse into bed. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs settled back in the chair with the newspaper and it helped the time pass much faster. The nurses continued to come in every so often to check on Tony, one of them even brought in some coffee for Gibbs, which he was very grateful for.

Gibbs was just putting down the paper when he saw Tony's eyes flutter open. Gibbs quickly pressed the call button and a nurse hurried in.

"He's waking up." Gibbs said as he led Tony's hand.

The nurse hurried out and called for Dr. Pitt while Gibbs spoke softly to Tony trying to keep him calm. Brad hurried into the room as Tony reached to try and pull out the tube.

"Leave it be for a minute Tony and I'll get it out." Brad assured as he checked the readings on the monitors.

Tony was calmer but had a terrified look in his eyes.

"It's all right Tony, you're going to fine." Gibbs assured trying to keep the injured man calm. "Just relax and you'll be fine."

Tony nodded his head slightly as Brad moved over him.

"Tony, when I tell you to I need you to cough as hard as you can." Brad instructed.

Tony again nodded and gripped Gibbs hand tighter.

"All right Tony, now." Brad said as he started pulling the tube out.

The tube eventually came out and Tony started coughing. Brad quickly fitted an oxygen mask over his face and Tony gulped in the oxygen.

"You're doing great." Brad assured as he rechecked Tony's vitals. "Everything is looking good."

Tony nodded as his eyes started to slide closed.

"Rest Tony, I've got your six." Gibbs said as brushed Tony's hair off his face. "I'll be here."

Tony quickly fell asleep as Brad and the nurse cleared up the equipment. "He's doing well." Brad assured Gibbs. "He's off the vent now and all going well, he should be out of ICU in a day or two."

"Good." Gibbs sighed. "What about the pneumonia?"

"We have him on antibiotics to fight it. We'll take an x-ray tomorrow to make sure everything is all right, but so far all is looking well. Now why don't you go get some coffee while we change some bandages and give him a check up."

"Yeah, all right." Gibbs agreed reluctantly and stood up. "I'll update the rest of his team on his condition."

Gibbs went outside and turned on his phone. He quickly dialled Abby's number.

"Gibbs." Abby answered happily. "Is Tony ok?"

"He's doing well Abbs." Gibbs assured, "Are you near the others."

"Yeah, they are all here with me." She replied "What's going on?"

"Put me on speaker."

"Alright you're on." Abby replied "Now talk."

"Tony woke up a while ago." Gibbs replied "They took him off the vent and he is breathing on his own. Brad said he is doing well."

"That's great." Abby squealed in delight "Can we come see him."

"He's asleep again Abbs but you can come by for a quick visit. McGee, Ziva, sit rep."

"Mr DiNozzo's lawyer is trying to get him out on bail." McGee replied. "We have advised against it and are waiting to hear how it's going."

"Marco has admitted to partaking in what happened and has agreed to testify against Mr. DiNozzo," Ziva added

"Good, let me know if he gets out," Gibbs replied "If he does we will need guards on Tony's room, just in case."

"Will do." McGee replied just before Gibbs disconnected the call.

Gibbs went to the cafeteria and grabbed a coffee before returning to Tony's room. He had just arrived as Brad and the nurse left.

"He should sleep for another while." Brad said. "He can have some ice chips if he wakes."

Gibbs returned to the room and took his seat and began reading. He sat reading for the next hour when he heard Tony moan. Gibbs stood up and leaned over his agent.

"Hey Tony, it's all right." Gibbs soothed as he ran his hand through Tony's hair.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby called as she entered the room.

"Hey Abby." Gibbs replied and looked back to Tony to see the patient's eye's open. "Abby's here to see you."

"Hey Tony." Abby greeted happily as she stood beside the bed.

"Hey." Tony croaked through the mask.

"Do you want some ice chips?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded his head slightly, so Gibbs filled a spoon with the crushed ice. He lifted up the mask and slid the spoon into Tony open mouth. Tony let the ice melt in his mouth and then swallowed the soothing liquid. When he had swallowed what was in his mouth, he opened his mouth again for some more. Gibbs gave him another spoonful and then replaced the mask.

"Thanks." Tony croaked his throat still sore from the ventilator.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Gibbs asked.

"My chest." Tony replied in a whisper.

"They had to operate to repair your lung; it was punctured by a broken rib." Gibbs explained.

"What else is wrong?" Tony asked as he took stock of his body.

"You have pneumonia but you are on antibiotics. Your knee is sprained and you have numerous bruises as well as some broken ribs. You are going to be fine."  
"What about my father?" Tony asked.

"He's been arrested and is custody." Gibbs assured. "He's not going to hurt you again."

"If you say so." Tony replied unconvinced.

"We won't let him hurt you again." Abby assured as she took his hand in hers. "He is never even getting near you."

"He has money." Tony mumbled "He'll get out of it."

"Not this time." Gibbs assured as Tony struggled to keep his eyes open. "Sleep Tony. You're safe."

"K." Tony mumbled as his eyes slid closed.

"You should get some rest Gibbs." Abby said after a few minutes. "I'll stay with him for a while."

"I could do with a shower." Gibbs agreed and after another glance at Tony he walked through the door and headed home.

Abby sat quietly with Tony for the rest of the evening. Gibbs returned after he had a shower and a few hours rest. Abby went home and he remained beside Tony for the rest of the night. Tony woke once or twice during the night but quickly fell asleep again. Gibbs slept on and off during the night, occasionally waking when the nurses came in or when Tony woke. When the morning came Gibbs checked on Tony and after ensuring he was still sleeping soundly, he left to get some coffee. When Gibbs returned Brad and a nurse were again in Tony's room.

"How's he doing?" Gibbs asked

"Very well actually." Brad replied as he put a nasal cannula on Tony instead of the mask. "We will be moving him to a regular room in a few minutes."

"That's good." Gibbs sighed in relief as Tony opened his eyes. "Hey Tony we were just talking about you."

"What's wrong?" Tony asked looking from Gibbs to Brad and then to the nurse.

"Nothing is wrong." Brad assured "In fact we were just saying how well you are doing."

"Oh." Tony replied

"We are going to be moving from the ICU in the next few minutes." Brad explained. "We are going to bring you for some x-rays first."

"Um sure." Tony replied and looked back to Gibbs. "When can I get... out of here."

"You are going to be with us for another few days yet." Brad sighed. "We need to make sure your lung is healing."

"K." Tony sighed.

"We will just bring you down for your x-ray and bring you to your new room." Brad said as they started wheeling his bed out of the room. "Gibbs you can come with us if you want."

"Sure." Gibbs replied and followed the bed to the x-ray room.

Gibbs waited outside until Brad returned pushing Tony's bed along with a nurse and an orderly. They were led to Tony's new room where they got him settled in.

"I'll be back in an hour or so with the results." Brad said as he gave Tony a final check before he left.

Tony was exhausted from the morning activities and had already fallen asleep. Gibbs gave Abby a quick call to let her know which room Tony had been moved to. He then grabbed a newspaper and started reading. It was just over an hour later when Brad returned with Tony's x-ray results.

"Well how is it?" Gibbs asked as Brad clipped the x-ray onto the light box.

"Not too bad." Brad replied causing Tony to stir. "Everything is alright Tony. I was just telling Gibbs that the x-rays are looking good. The pneumonia is under control and your lung seems to be healing nicely."

"So can I go home then?" Tony asked pleadingly.

"Not for another few days." Brad repeated. "You are recovering from surgery and you need rest."

"I can rest better at home." Tony protested.

"Not for a while." Brad said "Even when we release you, you will need to have someone stay with you for a while."

"I can manage on my own." Tony protested. "I've been doing it since I was 12."

"If you don't have anyone to stay with you, you'll have to stay here longer." Brad explained. "You won't be able to manage on your own. You have three broken ribs, which on its own is painful. You also have a large incision on your chest and you will have to stay off that knee for a few weeks."

"Fine." Tony huffed "I'll get one of my friends to stay with me."

"You'll be staying with me DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"That's ok Gibbs." DiNozzo sighed. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

"I don't." Gibbs assured.

"I'll leave you to it." Brad said. "I'll get them to bring you some lunch later."

"Boss, I really don't have to stay at your house." Tony protested once the door had closed. "Brad thinks I'm staying with you so he'll be happy."

"Tony, you will be staying with me." Gibbs growled.

"Why the hell would you want me to stay with you." Tony yelled and then started coughing.

"Easy Tony." Gibbs soothed as he helped Tony to sit up and held him until he got his breathing under control.

"I'm fine boss." Tony wheezed as he lay back down.

"No Tony, you're not." Gibbs replied softly. "You are anything but fine. But you will be, with some rest, at my place."

"Boss." Tony sighed. "Why would you want me to stay with you?"

"I want to make sure you are ok and taking care of yourself." Gibbs replied "I want to be there for you."

"Why now." Tony asked tiredly. "Why do you seem to care so much now when....you haven't given a damn for the past few years?"

"I've always cared Tony. I'm just not very good at showing it."

"Hmpf."

"Abby made me realise that I haven't been treating you right," Gibbs continued. "That none of us have been treating you right. I want you to know that I do care and you are more to me than just my senior field agent."

"I told Abby not to tell you about my father." Tony growled.

"She didn't." Gibbs defended. "I went down to see her and she yelled at me about the way I treated you. She didn't mention your father. I came over that night to sort things out between us."

"Glad you did." Tony replied with a yawn. "I can handle my father on his own but not with the thug he had with him."

"I know you could have now rest Tony." Gibbs said with a small smile. "They will be bringing you some food in a while and we can talk more then,"

"Ok boss." Tony replied and closed his eyes.

Gibbs pulled the blankets up over Tony and tucked him in. He then settled back into his chair. Over the next two hours Gibbs left the room twice; once to get coffee and the other to call Ducky to update him on Tony's condition. In that time Tony remained asleep. When lunch was brought in, Gibbs called Tony and gently shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Mmm tired." Tony mumbled.

"Time to wake up Tony." Gibbs said "Lunch is here."

"M'wake." Tony grumbled and tried to sit himself up.

"Easy Tony." Gibbs said and helped the younger man to sit up.

"Thanks." Tony replied as Gibbs pushed the table in front of him.

Tony picked up the soup spoon and slowly lifted it to his mouth. He took a few more spoonfuls before dropping it back into the bowl.

"I can't eat anymore of that boss." Tony sighed. "It's horrible."

"Alright." Gibbs replied and pulled away the tray and handed Tony a juice box.

Tony drank the juice and then handed the cartoon back to Gibbs.

"I'll see if I can get Abby to bring you in some food." Gibbs said after a minute. "I think Brad wants you on liquids to make sure you can keep it down."

"I'll have soup." Tony replied "But that stuff just doesn't taste right."

"When I get you home you'll have some good food." Gibbs replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a bit sore." Tony replied honestly. "My knee is sore."

"I'm not surprised." Gibbs replied "It is badly sprained. Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?"

"I've had worse." Tony replied. "Besides I don't think it was this bad until my father and his friend came along."

"Tony, how are you feeling?" Brad asked as he entered with two nurses.

"Not too bad." Tony replied.

"Good to hear, but why didn't you eat your lunch."

"If I had any more of that I would have thrown up." Tony replied with a grimace. "It's really bad."

"Can I get Abby to bring him in some soup?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah alright." Brad agreed "But nothing too spicy or heavy. Why don't you give her a call and get yourself some lunch while we change Tony's bandages and clean him up."

"Yeah sure." Gibbs replied and gave Tony a small smile before he left the room.

"Alright Tony, we are just going to change your bandages and then we'll give you a bath."

"Can I have a shower?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Not just yet." Brad replied. "We'll try getting you out of bed tomorrow for a minute."

"Ok." Tony sighed as they started moving his blanket down to his waist and then pulling down his gown.

Brad carefully removed the large dressing which was covering the right side of Tony's chest and side.

"This may sting a bit." Brad warned as he started cleaning around the incision.

"Owww." Tony moaned softly.

"Sorry Tony." Brad apologised as he finished the cleaning. "Now, all done. We'll apply a fresh dressing when we have the rest of you cleaned."

The nurses then placed a towel under Tony and then gently sponged him down. Tony closed his eyes as they removed the sheets totally and started washing his groin area. He wasn't a shy person, but he hated having someone else cleaning him in that area. When they had finished with his legs they turned him onto his uninjured side and cleaned his back. When they had dried him off Brad gave the rest of his cuts and bruises a check and then he strapped Tony's knee up. He checked Tony's catheter and IV ports and then re-bandaged the incision site and covered him back up.

"Ok Tony, rest for a while." Brad said as they cleared up their things. "Try and eat whatever Abby brings for you. You need to build up your strength."

"Thanks Doc." Tony replied with a smile and pulled the blanket up as high as he could.

The nurse's finished cleaning up and they all left the room, leaving Tony to rest. As soon as they had gone Gibbs returned to the room.

"Is everything all right." He asked as he sat down.

"Everything is fine." Tony replied with a smile. "Is Abby coming?"

"She's on her way and said she would stop at the little cafe that you like."

"Oh good, they have nice soup."

"Ziva, McGee and Ducky said they would come after work and I think Palmer might be coming with Abby."

"Oh cool." Tony replied with a smile. "Jimmy has to study tonight so he won't be able to come."

"You seem friendly with him lately." Gibbs commented.

"Yeah, he's a good guy and a good friend." Tony replied before he switched on the TV ending the conversation.

Abby and Jimmy arrived about 10 minutes later, carrying lunch for Tony, themselves and Gibbs.

"Hey guys." Tony greeted. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem Tony" Jimmy replied as he set out Tony's soup.

He moved the table in front of Tony and then handed him the spoon.

"The soup is light so hopefully you'll be able to keep it down." He explained.

"Thanks Jimmy, you are going to make a great Doctor." Tony said

"Thanks Tony." Jimmy replied as he started to blush.

"I got you a sub with everything Gibbs." Abby said as she handed Gibbs his lunch before she pulled out her own.

They all quickly started eating with all of them keeping an eye on Tony.

Thankfully Tony managed to eat all of the soup and was very full by the time the others had finished their sandwiches.

"That was good." Tony sighed contentedly.

"Not bad." Gibbs added "You'll have to show me this cafe."

"You can buy." Tony suggested with a grin.

"I just might." Gibbs replied with a smile. "As soon as you're well enough we'll go."

"I'll hold you to that."

"We should get back." Jimmy said as he cleaned up.

"Yeah you're right." Abby agreed reluctantly. "I'll call back later this evening Tony."

"It's ok Abby, I know you are busy. I'll be fine."

"I'll be back Tony." She repeated "There is nothing more important."

"Thanks Abbs, Thanks Jimmy." Tony replied with a shy smile. "I appreciate you coming."

"No problem Tony." Jimmy replied and gave his friend a warm smile before leaving the room.

"Bye Tony." Abby added as she gave him a gentle hug and then followed Jimmy.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me boss." Tony said when the others had left. "I'll be fine on my own."

"I know you would." Gibbs agreed

"But you're still not leaving." Tony concluded

"Exactly." Gibbs agreed. "Now get some rest for another while."

"Thanks boss." Tony replied as he pulled the covers back up over him and closed his eyes.

He was still very tired, so quickly fell asleep. When Gibbs was sure Tony was again asleep, he went to get a coffee and then quickly returned. Tony didn't wake again until his dinner was brought in. It consisted of soup and some crackers, which thankfully, tasted much better than better than the one from lunch. Tony had just finished eating when Ziva and McGee arrived. They brought some magazines and some fruit for Tony.

"Thanks guys." Tony said as they set everything down.

"You are very welcome Tony." Ziva replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Tony replied with his standard answer. "How's everything at work."

"It is fine Tony." Ziva replied.

"I'm going to get something to eat and head home to change." Gibbs interrupted. "I'll be back in a few hours. Abby and Ducky should be here before you leave. Tell them I'll be back before they go."

"Ah sure boss." McGee replied as Gibbs hurried out of the room.

"Ah Tony we ah." McGee stuttered.

"What McGee is trying to say." Ziva interrupted "Is that we are sorry for how we have treated you recently. Abby told us what she said to Gibbs and it made us realise that we have not treated you much better."

"We didn't mean to hurt you." McGee added.

"It's fine." Tony replied awkwardly.

"No it is not." Ziva replied "We are truly sorry."

"Thanks guys." Tony replied "So tell me what's been happening at work."

McGee and Ziva chatted to Tony for a while about work but avoided talking about his father's case. They had just lapsed into an awkward silence when Abby and Ducky arrived.

"Hello Anthony my dear boy, how are you feeling?" Ducky greeted as Abby gave Tony a hug.

"Not too bad." Tony replied. "A bit tired and sore but I'm getting there."

"That's good to hear." Ducky replied as he picked up Tony's chart. "Mmm everything is looking good. I see you have been keeping down your food."

"Yeah, but just soup." Tony replied.

"That's good for now." Ducky assured "At this rate you should be let out in a few days."

"Can't wait." Tony sighed as he moved uncomfortably in the bed.  
"Patience is a virtue Tony." Abby added with a grin. "Besides all you do is sleep."

"His body needs plenty of rest Abby." Ducky scolded "He has been through quite an ordeal."

"I know Ducky." Abby pouted.

"I must get going." Ziva interrupted.

"Yeah me too." McGee agreed as they both stood up. "Uh Gibbs said he would be back before you leave."

"Oh good." Ducky replied "I do hope he has taken the time to get some food."

"He said he was." McGee replied. "Well ah, we'll see you tomorrow Tony."

"Bye." Tony called as they left the room.

Ducky and Abby started chatting to Tony and eventually Tony stopped joining in the conversation as he was falling asleep. Gibbs returned just before Tony nodded off. Ducky and Abby quietly left and Gibbs settled down for the night.

The nurses came in a while later to check on their patients and on seeing Gibbs there, yet again, they arranged for a cot to be brought in. Gibbs gratefully lay down and he too fell asleep.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you are all enjoying the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs woke the next morning when Brad returned to check on Tony.

"Good morning Gibbs." Brad greeted "I see the nurses took pity on you."

"Yeah." Gibbs agreed as he stretched "And I'm very grateful."

"I'm sure you are. That chair cannot be comfortable."

"Can I go home now?" Tony mumbled interrupting the conversation.

"Good morning Tony." Brad replied "No, you can't go home yet, but all going well we will get you up later today."

"Can I get the catheter out?" Tony pleaded.

"We'll take it out before we get you out of bed." Brad assured "Now lay still for a minute so I can examine you."

"Fine." Tony sighed but done as he was told.

Brad took all of Tony's vitals and then carefully examined his wound.

"Everything is looking good." Brad noted as he updated the charts. "Your temperature is down, your blood pressure is back to normal and your oxygen levels are remaining steady."

"That's good." Gibbs said as he moved beside Tony.

"Yes it is." Brad agreed. "If you can eat and keep down all your meals today and you are ok after moving around, I'll let you go home tomorrow."

"Really." Tony asked excitedly. "You're not just yanking my chain."

"You are doing well." Brad said as he removed the nasal cannula. "We'll leave this off for a while and see how you manage. If you feel at all short of breath, call for someone."

"I will." Tony replied happily as he rubbed his nose. "Thanks Brad."

"You're welcome Tony." Brad replied as he changed out the IV antibiotics. "Now breakfast will be in shortly, eat it all and I'll see you later."

"Will do." Tony replied with a grin.

Brad had just left when Tony's breakfast was brought in. It was a bowl of oatmeal and some toast. Tony was actually very hungry so managed to eat all of it. When he finished Gibbs left to get himself some breakfast and Tony was glad of the break. He lay back on the bed and took stock of his body. He was feeling much better now. His chest still hurt but it was bearable and his knee was feeling fine.

He really did feel well enough to leave but he wasn't looking forward to staying with Gibbs. Their relationship was still strained and he didn't know why Gibbs was suddenly so concerned. He switched on the TV and flicked through the channels. He had just settled on 'Die hard 2' when Gibbs returned.

The two sat in silence watching the film. Tony fell asleep near the end so Gibbs switched off the TV and started reading the newspaper. Tony woke a few hours later when his lunch was brought in. He again managed to eat it all. Gibbs then went to get some lunch when Tony had finished leaving Tony alone again. When Gibbs returned the nurse was just leaving the room.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked Tony as he entered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Tony replied "They just ah, removed the catheter."

"Oh." Gibbs sighed in relief. "Brad should be here soon then."

"Yeah the nurse said he would be here in a few minutes."

Gibbs had just sat down when Brad came in.

"Ok Tony, are you ready to do this." He asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied and pulled back the covers."

"Take it easy Tony." Brad laughed as he moved beside Tony. "Now I'm going to hold you at this side and Gibbs is going to hold the other. Don't put too much weight on your knee."

"Ok." Tony agreed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Let's go."

Brad and Gibbs each put an arm around Tony and helped him to stand. He swayed for a second but was ok. Gibbs and Brad were careful not to touch the incision as they helped Tony to walk across the room and then back to his bed.

"That's great Tony." Brad praised as he helped Tony back into bed and then checked his vitals. "You can get out of bed to go to the toilet but only if someone is here to help you. Other than that you are to stay in bed."

"I'll make sure that he does." Gibbs replied with a smile.

"I'm not a child." Tony protested.

"That's debatable." Brad chided. "Ok I'll be back to check on you later. Call if you need anything."

"Sure." Tony replied as Brad walked out the door. "Um, how about another movie boss."

"Alright. Let's see what's on." Gibbs replied and started flicking through the channels. He came across a film called Shane and left it on.

"This is a great picture boss." Tony commented as he made himself more comfortable. "Shane who is played by Alan Ladd is a gunslinger who takes a job as a farm hand. Gun fights and everything boss."

"We'll watch it then." Gibbs replied with a smile and settled into his own seat to watch the film. Tony managed to stay awake for the entire film and kept a running commentary during it. When it finished they lapsed into a comfortable silence and Tony fell asleep. A while later Gibbs left to get some food and coffee.

Tony woke up with an urgent need to go to the toilet. He looked around the room to discover that Gibbs wasn't there. He tried to reach for the call button but it had fallen onto the ground.

He pulled back the covers and slowly eased his legs over the side. He closed his eyes to fight off the wave dizziness that hit him. He opened his eyes after a few minutes and took a deep breath. He pushed himself to and standing position and started the walk to the bathroom. He managed to get there and do his business. He washed his hands and started the walk back to his bed. Tony was about half way there when he started to feel dizzy and weak. He closed his eyes but it didn't help. He took another step forward and started to fall. He braced himself to hit the ground but was stopped by a strong pair of arms.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Gibbs growled as he helped Tony over to the bed.

"Had to pee." Tony gasped as he lay down. "Couldn't reach the call button."

Gibbs reached down and picked up the call button and put it beside Tony.

"Are you hurt, will I call for the nurse." Gibbs asked.

"No I'm fine." Tony assured as he got his breathing under control.

"They should be coming in shortly with your dinner and then your meds." Gibbs said. "I'll make sure they check you then."

"Alright" Tony agreed "Where were you anyway?"

"I went to get coffee. The coffee here is terrible."

"I'd believe that." Tony agreed just as a candy stripper brought in his dinner.

Tony was quite hungry after the activity of the day so quickly started eating. "This really isn't that good." He said with his mouth full. "But I'm hungry."

"I will see if I can get Abby to bring you something else." Gibbs said with a grin. "But eat as much as you can to keep Pitt happy."

"Fine." Tony sighed as he stuffed some more into his mouth. "I don't think Abby will be coming tonight. She has bowling with the nuns. You could call Jimmy; he should be coming for a while."

"I'm sure Abby will be here anyway." Gibbs said as he grabbed his phone and started to head outside. "I'll be back in a minute."

Gibbs headed outside the room and dialled Abby's number

"You're on the air with Abby." She answered.

"Hey Abbs," Gibbs greeted "Can you bring some food for Tony."

"Oh um, I won't be coming until late tonight. I have bowling with the nuns."

"All right Abbs" Gibbs sighed "Can you get one of the others to pick up something for him. He's hungry and the food he's got isn't great."

"No problem bossman." Abby replied "I'll get Jimmy to pick something, he knows what Tony like's best."

"Really?" Gibbs asked surprised. "I didn't know they were that friendly."

"Well yeah, they are." Abby said "I have to go Gibbs I'll see you later."

"Alright." Gibbs replied and hung up.

He returned to the room to find the tray pushed away from Tony.

"I couldn't eat anymore boss." Tony sighed "I hope someone is bringing something."

"Jimmy is going to bring something." Gibbs said as he moved the tray further away.

"Oh good he'll know what to bring." Tony smiled.

"Since when are you and Palmer such good friends." Gibbs asked broaching the subject again.

"Since you left." Tony replied and looked away from Gibbs. "He was the only one I could talk to."

"You could have talked to Ducky or Abby or even Ziva and McGee."

"Ducky was too pissed off at you and kept going on and on about it. You know the way he can be."

"Yeah." Gibbs agreed with a laugh. "What about Ziva and McGee."

"They were too busy second guessing me and telling me I wasn't you." Tony sighed as he pulled his good knee up to his chest.

"And what about Abby." Gibbs asked as he noticed how uncomfortable looked.

"Abby was, Abby was very upset when you left." Tony sighed again. "You saw how she had your picture up all over the place. She told me to stop trying to be like you, that I could never be you. I couldn't talk to her."

"So you talked to Palmer." Gibbs concluded.

"He's a good guy" Tony replied as he finally glanced towards Gibbs. "He is always ready to listen, he has good taste in movies and books and he actually cares about me."

"Tony we all care about you." Gibbs sighed "I care about you."

"Yeah but at least with Jimmy I know he cares, I know he's a friend."

"I know I fucked up Tony. When I lost my memory I just wasn't the same. And yeah I was pissed off with you for not telling me you were undercover, but I understand why."

"It's not like you haven't done it."

"Yeah I know. You know I never blamed you for Jenny's death and I tried every day to get you back from being Agent Afloat. The team just isn't a team without you."

"Thanks boss." Tony replied just as the door opened and Brad entered.

"How are you feeling Tony?" Brad asked.

"Not too bad." Tony replied,

"You haven't eaten much." Brad noted.

"I ate as much as I could but seriously Brad, that food is just disgusting." Tony replied as Brad started checking his vitals. "I'm actually still hungry so Jimmy is bringing me some food in a while."

"That's good. Your stats are steady and looking good. Keep on track and I let you go home after lunch tomorrow."

"Cool." Tony grinned as Brad handed him his meds.

"Now I just need to check your knee and chest."

"Yeah sure." Tony replied and lay down.

Brad gently probed Tony's incision and then moved to his knee.

"Everything is looking very good." Brad commented. "Have you been up yet?"

"Yeah I got up a while ago to go to the toilet."

"Good, that's great." Brad replied with a smile. "Do you think you can manage another trip?"

"Yeah sure." Tony replied as he pulled back the covers and swung his legs over.

"Easy does it." Brad said as he and Gibbs moved to either side.

They helped Tony up and this time without any dizziness. They helped him to the bathroom and then for a short walk down the hall. His knee started to hurt after a few minutes so they brought him back to bed.

"Rest now Tony." Brad said as he left the room.

Tony closed his eyes and caught his breath.

He opened his eyes as the door opened.

"Hey Jimmy." Tony greeted as he saw his friend entering with a paper bag. "What did you get me?"

"I got you some spaghetti bolognaise from that Italian place you like." Jimmy replied as he laid out the food. "It's not too heavy so it should be ok."

"Brilliant I'm starving." Tony replied as he pulled the table closer to him and started eating. "Mmmm this is good."

"Glad you like it." Jimmy replied as he sat down. "Ah Ducky said to tell you that he can't come tonight. He has to do something with his mother."

"That's ok." Tony assured as he continued eating. "Abby has bowling with the nuns so she can't come."

"What about McGee and Ziva." Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Agent Gibbs; they were gone before I left."

"They are supposed to be here." Gibbs growled and pulled out his phone.

"It's ok boss, I'm sure they have better things to do than visit me." Tony replied a little too cheerfully

"No they don't" Gibbs growled and stalked out of the room

He dialled McGee's number and waited for an answer.

"Ah Hi boss." McGee replied. "Can I call you back?"

"What's going on McGee you are supposed to be at the hospital?"

"Um Mr. DiNozzo's lawyer is trying to get him out on bail again." McGee replied "We are trying to stop it again."

"Keep me updated." Gibbs growled and hung up the phone.

He then returned to the room and took his seat.

"They are working on something." Gibbs said at Tony's look

"Oh." Tony replied as he pushed away his empty tray. "Thanks for the food Jimmy it was really good."

"Glad you liked it." Jimmy replied with a grin. "Are they still letting you out tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Tony grinned "I can't wait."

"I'm going to get some coffee." Gibbs said and left the room.

"Are you ok with staying with Gibbs?" Jimmy asked after a few minutes

"I really don't know." Tony sighed. "He's been really great, but I don't know if it's going to continue when I get out of here."

"I'm sure it will Tony." Jimmy assured "He cares a lot about you and I think he just didn't know how to show you. Give him a chance."

"Thanks Jimmy, you're a good friend."

"Thanks, so are you." He replied with a blush.

The two friends continued chatting about the upcoming stay at the boss's house.

Gibbs returned a half an hour later and saw that Tony was starting to tire.

"I'm going to go now." Jimmy said as he stood up and gave Gibbs his seat. "Get some rest Tony and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Jimmy." Tony replied with a yawn.

"Did you have a good chat?" Gibbs asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Um yeah." Tony replied with a small smile.

"Good, now get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Tony agreed as he lay down.

Gibbs got up and gently tucked the blankets around Tony.

"Uh thanks boss." Tony mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Gibbs gently ran his hand through Tony's hair. Tony sighed contentedly and relaxed even more. It was only a few minutes before he fell asleep.

Gibbs started reading his newspaper again and didn't feel the time pass. He was very surprised when Abby bounced through the door.

"Hey Gibbs." she called as she came through the door.

"Shhh Abby," he scolded and motioned to the sleeping patient.

"Oh sorry." Abby whispered as she moved closer. "How is he?"

"He's been good." Gibbs replied "Brad is happy to let him go home tomorrow. He's been up walking around a few times so everything is looking good."

"Oh that's good. He hates hospitals I'm sure he's glad to be going home."

"I'm not so sure if he's happy to be staying with me." Gibbs sighed

"He's not used to someone looking after him. Show him you care but don't smother him too much and everything will be fine." Abby assured. "He needs to see what a real Dad is like. And you are the guy to do that."

"I hope you're right Abby." Gibbs sighed and turned back to Tony. "I want him to know I care."

"He will." Abby assured and gave Gibbs a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Tony that I said hi and I'll see him tomorrow."

"Will do." Gibbs replied and Abby hurried out of the room.

Gibbs continued reading until the nurse came in to give Tony his meds. Tony woke up and Gibbs helped him to the bathroom. He then helped him back into bed and Tony quickly went back to sleep. Shortly after that Gibbs lay down on the cot and he too went to sleep. He woke a few times during the night when the nurses came in but he slept well.

A/N Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews and the alerts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following morning Gibbs again helped Tony to the bathroom and then they both had some breakfast. They then watched a movie while they waited for Tony to be released. Eventually lunch was brought in and Tony ate it all. When that was gone they waited impatiently for Brad. He finally arrived just after 2 o clock.

"Sorry about that." Brad said as he entered "We had an emergency that I had to take care of."

"Its fine, just tell me I can get out of here." Tony pleaded

"Let me give you a quick check." Brad said as he studied Tonys chart.

"Sure." Tony replied and pulled back his covers "Check away."

"Steady on Tony." Brad laughed as he began checking the incision while Gibbs watched in amusment.

Brad checked Tony thoroughly everywhere he had been injured. Tony watched impatiently as Brad started updating the chart.

"So can I go?" Tony asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah you can go." Brad replied with a laugh. "I will have your medications brought into you, along with instructions for the care of your wounds."

"Ok." Tony replied as Brad gently removed the IV needle.

"You need to take it easy for the next few weeks." Brad continued. "I want to see you this day next week for a check up. I'll decide then when you can go back to work."

"Alright sure." Tony replied as he sat up and started pulling on his sweatshirt.

"And you are to call if you don't feel well or are short of breath."

"Will do." Tony said as he slowly pulled his pants on over his injured knee.

Tony stared in surprise as Gibbs then knelt down to help him with his runners.

"And stay off that leg as much as possible." Brad continued as he watched the pair in amusment.

"Thanks for everything Brad." Tony replied.

"Yeah thanks." Gibbs agreed as he picked up Tony's bag.

"You're welcome." Brad replied as he headed for the door. "Now wait there and I'll be back with your meds."

Brad returned a few minutes later with the medication and with a wheelchair.

"In you get" Brad said with a grin.

Tony sighed but sat into the chair.

Brad's grin widened as he wheeled Tony out to Gibbs' car as Tony continued pouting.

When they reached the car, Tony carefully moved himself into the passenger seat with some help from Brad.

"Take care of him Gibbs." Brad said before they said a final goodbye and then sped off.

Gibbs kept an eye on Tony during the drive. He fell asleep as they drove through the streets. Gibbs pulled in at his house and then gently called Tony.

"What's wrong." Tony mumbled as he eyes blinked open.

"Nothing Tony." Gibbs assured as he gently helped the younger man out of the car and into the house.

"How about you lie down for a while before dinner." Gibbs suggested as he led Tony up the stairs and into the guest room.

"Um ok." Tony replied as Gibbs helped him into the bed. Gibbs gently removed Tony's shoes and then tucked him in.

"You don't have to tuck me in boss, I'm not a kid."

"I know you're not Tony." Gibbs replied as he ruffled Tony's hair. "But I want to tuck you in. It always made Kelly feel better when she was tucked into bed. I want to do the same for you."

"Uh thanks boss." Tony replied awkwardly. "I ah, I've never had someone tuck me in before."

"Really." Gibbs asked surprised

"Yeah, my nannies didn't really care enough to spend the time tucking me in and my parents couldn't have been bothered, that was why the nanny was there."

"Aw hell Tony." Gibbs sighed as he tucked him in some more. "Every kid should be tucked in. Let me do it for you now. I want to show you I care"

"I can live with that." Tony replied with a tired smile.

"Sleep well Tony." Gibbs said and left him to sleep.

Gibbs headed for the kitchen and started getting things ready for dinner. 'I can't believe that Tony had never been tucked into bed as a child.' Gibbs thought as continued prepareing the dinner. 'I couldn't imagin not doing it for Kelly, especially when she was scared or sick'. He hated Tonys parents more and more with every word he heard about them. These thoughts continued running around his head as he continued to prepare the food. He knew Tony wouldn't be able to eat anything heavy so he made some soup and was roasting a chicken and having it with some bread and salad.

When the bird was in the oven Gibbs went to the sitting room to tidy up a bit. 'Hope Tony enjoy's this' he thought as he dusted off the large flat screen TV that he had bought when he returned from Mexico. He pulled out some of the DVD's he had that he knew Tony would like. 'Blankets' he thought as he looked at the couch, then grabbed some cushions and pillows and arranged them so that Tony could lie back comfortably. He then threw some blankets over the back of the couch.

When that was done, he went up to the bathroom and put a stool in the shower. This way Tony could sit down and shower so that he didn't put too much pressure on his leg. McGee had brought over some things from Tony's apartment so Gibbs unpacked some of Tony's toiletries, then looked in Tony's door to make sure he was still ok.

He returned to the kitchen and checked on the dinner. The timer was set so Gibbs lay down on the couch while he waited for the dinner to cook.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke with a start when he heard the timer beeping.

"Shit" he cried as he jumped off the couch and hurried to the kitchen. He pulled the chicken out of the oven and was relieved to see it wasn't burnt. After covering it with foil and went to wake Tony.

"Hey Tony, dinner is ready." Gibbs called as he neared the bed.

"Mmm good I'm hungry." Tony mumbled as he pushed himself up.

Gibbs helped Tony out of bed and led him down to the kitchen.

"Smells good boss." Tony commented as he took a seat at the table.

"It's just some chicken with salad and bread." Gibbs replied as he set the chicken on the table.

"It's better than hospital food." Tony grinned as Gibbs carved the chicken.

Tony took the salad bowl and put some on his plate and also on Gibbs'.

Gibbs put some chicken on both plates and they each grabbed some bread.

They ate their meal with some occasional small talk. It was a very enjoyable meal. When they finished Gibbs helped Tony into the sitting room and onto the couch.

"Pick out a DVD and I'll be in after I clean up." Gibbs said

"Sure." Tony replied as he picked up the DVDs that Gibbs had left out.

'Hmm Air Force One this si good.' Tony thought and pulled out the DVD. It was one of the first films he and Gibbs had ever watched together. He thought maybe it would help both of them remember how much they trusted each other and everything they had been through.

"What have you picked?" Gibbs asked as he returned a few minutes later.

"Uh 'Air Force One'." Tony replied hesitantly and handed the DVD to Gibbs.

"It's been a while since I've watched this." Gibbs replied as he loaded it into the player. "You know, if I hadn't seen this film, the case we worked on Air Force One could have turned out a lot differently." Gibbs continued as he sat back down. "Didn't we watch this the first time you stayed with me?"

"Yeah we did." Tony replied, surprised that Gibbs remembered. "It was a couple of months before we met Kate."

"I remember." Gibbs replied as the film started.

They pair watched the movie in silence for a while just enjoying each others company. It was getting easier for them to interact with each other again.

"I'm surprised how accurate they got the plane." Gibbs said after as he noted how similar the movie plane was with the actual one. "You'd wonder how they got plans for something that is supposed to be top secret."

"The internet." Tony replied as he moved uncomfortably. "You can find nearly everything on there if you know where to look."

"Do you want to lie down?" Gibbs asked noticing how uncomfortable Tony was.

"No I'm ok." Tony replied. "I'm enjoying the movie."

"You can lie down on the couch Tony." Gibbs replied with a smile. "Lie down against the pillows and you can rest your leg on me."

"Um ok." Tony replied uncertainly and slowly eased himself down against the pillows.

Gibbs gently positioned Tony's legs on his lap. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied as he snuggled against the pillows.

"Good." Gibbs replied and they turned back to the film.

By the end of the film Tony was having trouble keeping his eyes open. When the credits started to roll, Gibbs switched off the DVD.

"Come on Tony, let's get you to bed." Gibbs said as he eased Tony's legs down.

"Mmm K." Tony mumbled as he pushed himself up.

Gibbs gently helped him up stairs and after a quick trip to the bathroom, helped him into bed.

"Thanks boss." Tony mumbled as he pulled the duvet up over him.

"Sleep well Tony." Gibbs replied as he gently tucked the blankets around the younger man.

"Mm." Tony mumbled nearly asleep already.

Gibbs smiled as he turned off the light and left the room.

He headed down to his basement and started working on his boat. A few hours later he had finished and was just heading upstairs when his phone started to ring.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"Ah boss its McGee." McGee said nervously

"What's wrong" Gibbs barked down the phone.

"Tony's father escaped." McGee replied. "We just got word. He escaped over six hours ago."

"Damn." Gibbs growled. "How did he get out?"

"Bribed a guard. He is being brought here now."

"Send two agents to my house now." Gibbs barked. "He's after Tony."

"On it boss." McGee replied and Gibbs hung up.

A/N Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews and the alerts. There has been something stange going on with fanfiction and it's making it a bit hard to reply to the reviews because well, they keep disapearing but keep them coming I'll answer them soon I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibbs rushed upstairs to Tony's room and opened the door. He was relieved to see Tony still sleeping peacefully. When he was sure Tony was ok he went back down stairs, took his gun from the drawer and did a quick sweep of the downstairs area. After locking all the doors he went back upstairs. He checked all of the rooms and then returned to Tony's room. He looked down on his sleeping agent. His gut was churning with a feeling that he needed to be here so he pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

He had been sitting there for half an hour when his phone rang again. He quickly answered it and moved to the door so as not to wake Tony.

"Gibbs" he answered.

"Gibbs it is Ziva." came the reply. "There are two agents outside your door."

"Good." Gibbs replied and hung up.

"What's going on boss." Tony asked as Gibbs came back towards the bed.

"Your father has escaped." Gibbs told his agent reluctantly.

"Crap, he's on his way here." Tony concluded as he pulled off his covers. "I have to get out here."

"Hey, you need to stay here." Gibbs said as softly as he could "I won't let him hurt you."

"He wants to kill me Gibbs." Tony replied as he shook his head and stood up. "I need to leave."

"Tony I promise you I will not let him near you." Gibbs replied as he stopped Tony from walking away. "You need to trust me."

"I don't think I can boss." Tony replied softly. "You've been great this past week boss but it doesn't fix everything that's happened."

"I'm trying Tony." Gibbs sighed. "There are two agents outside the house and Ziva and McGee are trying to find your father. This is the safest place you can be. I'll protect you."

"God Gibbs I wish I could believe you." Tony yelled as he walked across the room. "When you were in Mexico I wished everyday you would come back, that you were here to help me. I looked up to you so much. When you came back I was happy but way you just threw my things back on my desk that hurt. I still don't know why I turned down that promotion. Then Franks came along and knocked me out. When I found out it was him that knocked me out and you knew about it, God I was so angry."

"Tony I."

"No Gibbs, I know what you are going to say but damn it, I've saved your life as many time's as he has, you owe me too." Tony continued yelling. "You've treated me like crap since the whole Jeanne thing and now you expect me to trust you. Trust needs to be earned and you have a long way to go before you earn my trust back."

"I know Tony I'm trying." Gibbs sighed. "Give me a chance and I will prove you can trust me."

"I'm trying Gibbs." Tony sighed as he collapsed into the chair near the window. "It's hard for me to trust anyone. You were one of the first people I've ever trusted, I used to trust you with my life, but you threw that trust away."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed just as his phone rang he say that it was Ziva so reluctantly answered.

"What is it Ziva." He barked as he moved just outside the bedroom.

He watched as Tony closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair.

"We have been told that a man fitting the description of Tony's father was seen in your area." Ziva said. "I have alerted the agents outside your house. McGee and I are nearly there."

Gibbs heard a sound from Tony's room and spun around to face the room "Get the agents up here now." He said and quickly hung up.

He could see a shadow at the window and could hear the window moving slightly. He moved into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. A few seconds later the window popped open and a man climbed in. Gibbs aimed his gun and waited for the man to make his move.

The man pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Tony who had just opened his eyes.  
"I'm going to put an end to your miserable existence." Tony's father growled

"I don't think so." Gibbs said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Drop the gun."

Mr. DiNozzo spun around and faced Gibbs. "You." He growled as he reached around a shocked Tony and hauled him to his feet."

"Yeah me, now drop the gun or I will shoot."

"You won't shoot me." Mr DiNozzo laughed "You'll hit your agent."

"Don't count on it." Gibbs growled and moved forward.

Mr DiNozzo aimed his gun at Gibbs and squeezed his arm tighter around Tony throat.

"Shoot him boss." Tony gasped.

"It's alright Tony." Gibbs assured as he aimed his gun. "I know you are tired but just hang on for a few more minutes."

"Shut up." DiNozzo senior growled. "I don't know how you put up with him Gibbs; I thought you would have been glad to be rid of him."

"He is an excellent agent and an even better man. You would know that if you hadn't been such a bastard to him all of his life."

"He has you fooled," DiNozzo laughed. "He's a good actor but that's all."

"He has saved many lives, mine included." Gibbs replied "Now let him go, he can barley hold himself up."

Tony moaned as he tried to pull in air and wait for a signal from Gibbs. He knew what he had to do but had to wait for the right time.

"He's weak." DiNozzo growled as he looked down at his son.

Gibbs nodded to Tony and Tony got the signal. He gave a gasp and went limp in his father's arms. The sudden weight caused DiNozzo Senior to lean forward exposing his shoulder to Gibbs.

Gibbs fired his weapon and watched as the bullet hit DiNozzo Seniors shoulder. The older man dropped Tony to the ground, aimed his own weapon and pulled the trigger. Gibbs dodged out of the way as he fired his own weapon again. At the sound of the shots the other two agents burst through the door.

One agent went to check on Tony and the other on Gibbs. DiNozzo Senior's body was on top of a very still Tony. The agent moved the body and checked Tony's pulse. Tony returned to consciousness when he felt a hand on him. His eyes snapped open as he cried out and sat up in the bed.

Tony saw his father's form crumpled on the ground beside him and then he saw Gibbs form on the ground. He pushed himself up and limped over to Gibbs. He carefully leaned down to make sure Gibbs was still alive. He could see blood on the carpet. With the help of one of the agents he gentle rolled Gibbs over.

"Aghh." Gibbs moaned and clutched his injured arm.

"Agent Gibbs, are you alright." the agent asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch." Gibbs replied. "What about him."

"He's dead." The second agent replied.

"Tony, you ok?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Tony replied as he looked over at his father's body. "He tried to kill me again."

"But he didn't" Gibbs replied. "I had your six."

"But you got hurt."

"It's just a scratch Tony. And I'd rather it hit my arm than your head."

"Agent McGee and Officer David are on their way." One of the agents said "Dr Mallard and Mr Palmer are also coming,"

"Good work." Gibbs said as he struggled to his feet.

"Boss, stay down. Ducky will be here in a minute." Tony said as he kept pressure on the wound. "Please boss."

"Alright." Gibbs replied softly and sat down on the bed

Tony sighed in relief and sunk down beside him.

McGee and Ziva came into the room a few minutes later.

"Are you both alright?" Ziva asked.

"We are fine." Gibbs assured. "He didn't hurt Tony."

"That is good." Ziva replied.

"We'll process the scene." McGee said to the two agents. "Secure the area outside."

"Is Ducky on his way?" Tony asked

"He should be here in a few minutes." Ziva replied. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine." Tony replied "But Gibbs was shot."

"Just a graze." Gibbs added. "Come one Tony lets go down stairs."

"Ok boss." Tony replied and the pair got to their feet.

They slowly made their way down stairs and into the sitting room. They both sank down into the couch with a sigh. They were both exhausted from the ordeal and they were soon falling asleep leaning against each other.

Ducky arrive a few minutes later and took in the sight of the two men.

"Mr. Palmer, can you take care of the body upstairs, I think I need to have a look at Jethro and Anthony."

"Of course doctor." Jimmy replied and after a quick glance at his friend and the older agent, he headed upstairs. Ducky returned to the van and grabbed his medical kit. He returned to the sitting room and leaned down to assess his two patients.

"What have you done to yourself this time Jethro?" Ducky asked as he noted the blood on Gibbs arm.

"Just a scratch." Jethro replied as he opened his eyes.

"And how is Anthony?" Ducky asked as he gently probed Jethro's arm.

"I'm fine." Tony mumbled as he pushed himself up.

"Alright, let's get that top off you Jethro and I'll have a look." Ducky replied and then helped Gibbs out of his top.

"It's not too bad." Ducky concluded after a few minutes. "A few stitches and you'll be as good as new."

"See Tony." Gibbs said to younger man as Ducky cleaned the wound.

A few minutes later Ducky had Gibbs stitched up and checked his vitals.

"You are fine Jethro." Gibbs said. "You just need some rest. Now Anthony let me have a look at you."

"I'm fine Ducky." Tony assured.

"Let me confirm that." Ducky said as he pulled up Tony's top and listened to his lungs. He then took Tony's temperature and blood pressure.

"Your temperature is up a little as is your blood pressure but considering what's happened that's to be expected. You need some rest my boy."

"Thanks Duck." Tony replied with a weak smile.

"Come on let's go to my room and get some sleep." Gibbs suggested.

"Ok boss." Tony replied tiredly.

Gibbs pushed himself up and then he and Ducky helped Tony up. The three of them headed up the stairs and into Gibbs room. They helped Tony to lie down and then Gibbs climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Sleep well." Ducky said as he switched off the light and closed the door.

Ducky headed for Tony's room just as Palmer was loading the body bag onto the gurney.

"How are they?" Jimmy asked

"Just fine." Ducky replied. "They both need some rest. Timothy, Ziva, you will have to wait until tomorrow to take their statements."

"Of course." Ziva replied as she finished taking pictures.

"We are finished here now." McGee added. "We have all the evidence."

"Good let's get going." Ducky said "We will return tomorrow."

With that the group headed downstairs with the body as quietly as possible.

They locked up the house and left the two agents on guard for the night.

Gibbs woke a short while after the group had left when he heard whimpering.

He looked over to see Tony trashing in his sleep.

"Hey Tony wake up." Gibbs called and reached out to Tony.

Tony's eyes popped open as he yelped and scooted away from Gibbs.

"Tony it's me." Gibbs said and held his hands up in front of him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry...boss." Tony panted as he realised where he was.

"It's ok Tony." Gibbs assured as he slowly moved to Tony. He could see Tony was trembling so he gently pulled him into his arms. "I have you Tony."

"Why did he hate me so much?" Tony asked with a sob. "Why did he want me dead?"

"I don't know Tony." Gibbs sighed "Everything I said to him was true. You are a good man and he should have been proud to be your father. I know I would be proud to have a son like you."

"Really boss." Tony asked uncertainly.

"Really Tony."Gibbs assured. "I'm very proud of you Tony, you are kind and caring and you are a great agent. I would be so proud to call you my son."

"Thanks boss." Tony replied as tears streamed down his face.

"I mean it Tony, I know I don't show it well but I mean what I said. Your father was a terrible man but he can't hurt you anymore."

"You had my six." Tony replied sleepily. "You kept your promise, you didn't let him hurt me."

"I'll always have your six Tony, always." Gibbs replied "And I hope you know you can trust me and tell me anything."

"I do Boss, after tonight I really do. And that goes both ways."

"I trust you with my life Tony." Gibbs replied softly as Tony relaxed in his arms and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

They still had some making up to do, but tonight they had made a good start

The End.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts they are really appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
